Música electrónica
Música electrónica , música creada por medios electrónicos. Este concepto incluye la música compuesta con cintas magnetofónicas (que sólo existe sobre la cinta y se interpreta por medio de altavoces), la música electrónica en vivo (creada en tiempo real con sintetizadores y otros equipos electrónicos), la música concreta (creada a partir de sonidos grabados y luego modificados) y la música que combina el sonido de intérpretes en vivo con música electrónica grabada. Si bien estos tipos de música se refieren en principio a la naturaleza de la tecnología y las técnicas empleadas, estas divisiones son cada día menos claras. Hoy están en uso otras terminologías, como música por computadora, música electroacústica o música radiofónica, definiciones que suelen referirse más a la estética que a las tecnologías utilizadas. En este artículo sólo se describirá la música electrónica. En otro artículo se trata la música académica electrónica. Historia 1910 - 1930 En la década de 1910, los futuristas italianos, liderados por el compositor Luigi Russolo, concibieron una música creada con ruidos y cajas de música electrónicas. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los primeros instrumentos musicales electrónicos comerciales. No obstante, ciertos compositores visionarios, como Alexandr Skriabin o Henry Cowell, habían soñado una música creada solamente por medios electrónicos, aunque este tipo de música no fue un hecho real hasta el desarrollo de la tecnología de la grabación de sonidos durante la II Guerra Mundial. El theremin (theremin, théremin o théreminvox), llamado en su versión primitiva aetherophone (eterófono), es uno de los primeros instrumentos musicales electrónicos, y el primer sintetizador de la Historia, inventado en 1919 por el físico ruso Lev Serguéievich Termen. El compositor e ingeniero francés Maurice Martenot presentó en 1928 un instrumento electrónico llamado ondas Martenot, consistente en un generador de bajas frecuencias manejado con un teclado de piano. En las décadas de 1940 y 1950, nacieron varios estudios de grabación asociados a los nombres de figuras destacadas, cuyos objetivos eran específicamente artísticos. 1940-1950 En Francia, el ingeniero de sonido y compositor Pierre Schaeffer fundó el estudio de Radio Francia (RTF) en París, compuesto por varias grabadoras, micrófonos y equipos para la edición de cintas. Las principales técnicas utilizadas para crear música consistían en cortar, pegar, empalmar o recorrer hacia atrás distintos fragmentos de la cinta grabada. Estas técnicas de manipulación de las cintas dieron lugar a un nuevo tipo de montaje de sonido, elaborado con mucho esfuerzo a partir de las grabaciones provenientes del mundo real. Schaeffer calificó los resultados como música concreta, un término que aún se sigue utilizando ampliamente, sobre todo en Francia. Su primer experimento en este nuevo género utilizaba sonidos de grabaciones de trenes. Todas sus obras de esa época eran breves estudios sobre sonidos y tienen títulos evocadores como la Symphonie pour un homme seul (1950), compuesta en colaboración con su colega (más joven que él) Pierre Henry. Los experimentos prácticos de Schaeffer en la composición de música electrónica se basaban en algunos escritos teóricos sobre el tema que influyeron en él. El estudio de Henry y Schaeffer atrajo a diversos compositores, entre los cuales destacaba Pierre Boulez. A finales de la década de 1940, Werner Meyer-Eppler, físico y director del Instituto de Fonética de la Universidad de Bonn, presentó por vez primera el Vocoder, un dispositivo que conseguía sintetizar la voz humana. Su trabajo teórico influyó en los compositores relacionados con el estudio de la Radio de Alemania Occidental en Colonia (fundada en 1953), y cuyo interés giraba en torno a la síntesis electrónica de los sonidos mediante generadores de sonido y otros aparatos. El primer director del estudio de Colonia, Herbert Eimert, ejerció una gran influencia por su forma de utilizar el serialismo total (véase Sistema dodecafónico) como base para la construcción de obras electrónicas. Según este método, todos los aspectos de la música, incluidos el tono, el ritmo y el volumen relativo, quedaban bajo el control de unos principios definidos numéricamente. Los sonidos y aparatos electrónicos brindaban la precisión y el control necesarios para la realización de este concepto. Compositores como Bruno Maderna y Karlheinz Stockhausen elaboraron piezas electrónicas cortas, llamadas síntesis aditiva (véase la sección de síntesis del sonido más adelante). Estas obras se componían enteramente a partir de sonidos electrónicos. Años sesenta Aunque la música electrónica comenzó dentro del ámbito de la música académica (mal llamada «música clásica»), en pocos años fue adoptada en la cultura popular. En el Taller Radiofónico (unidad de efectos especiales de sonido de la BBC), Ron Grainer y Delia Derbyshire crearon en 1963 una de las primeras melodías electrónicas: el tema musical de la serie de televisión Doctor Who (1963-1989). A fines de los años cincuenta, el trombonista Paul Tannen y el inventor amateur Bob Whitsell habían producido el electroteremín, un instrumento que imitaba el timbre del teremín (instrumento extraordinariamente difícil de tocar, ya que no utilizaba un teclado para generar los tonos) pero con un mecanismo de control más sencillo de usar. Tanner tocó su instrumento en varias bandas de sonido para cine y televisión, y en un LP llamado Music from Outer Space (música del espacio exterior). También tocó tres temas en el disco Good Vibrations de The Beach Boys (1966). La compositora y clavecinista Wendy Carlos (en esa época llamada Walter Carlos) popularizó el uso del sintetizador con dos notables álbumes: Bach enchufado (1968) y El sintetizador bien temperado (1969), que tomaba piezas reconocidas de la música barroca y las reproducía con el recién inventado sintetizador Moog. El Moog era monofónico (o sea que generaba sólo una nota a la vez: no podía producir acordes) por lo que para producir obras polifónicas tal como las que grabó Carlos, se requirieron muchísimas horas de grabación en estudio. Se conoce la anécdota de que los amateurs que oían el disco, creían que el sintetizador Moog permitía grabar una línea melódica con un timbre y luego grabar otra melodía con otro timbre, adicionándola a los timbres anteriores (un principio que luego utilizaría el secuenciador). En 1966 Pierre Schaeffer fundó Groupe de Recherches Musicales (Grupo de Investigación Musical)para el estudio y la investigación de la música electrónica. Rock Esos primeros sintetizadores eran notoriamente inestables y se desafinaban con facilidad. Aun así, algunos teclistas, como Keith Emerson (de Emerson, Lake and Palmer) los utilizaban en sus recitales. También el melotrón aparece en Strawberry Fields Forever de The Beatles. Y el pedal de tono de volumen fue usado de manera artística como instrumento de base en Yes It Is. Moog no fue el único inventor de sintetizadores. En la costa oeste de EE. UU., Donald Buchla desarrolló sintetizadores que —al contrario que el Moog— no se basaban en un teclado. A medida que se desarrolló la tecnología, los sintetizadores se volvieron más baratos, robustos y portátiles, y fueron adoptados por muchas bandas de rock. Ejemplos de los primeros grupos que adoptaron sintetizadores fueron The United States of America, The Silver Apples y Pink Floyd. Aunque no toda su música era electrónica (con la destacada excepción de los Silver Apples), buena parte del sonido resultante dependía del sintetizador. El uso de los medios electrónicos se volvió tan cliché que a mediados de los setenta, el grupo británico Queen ponía un aviso en sus álbumes, que decía «¡Sin sintetizadores!». Sobre todo en la corriente de rock experimental del llamado kraut rock alemán, pero también en el art rock inglés los elementos electrónicos tenían gran importancia. Años setenta La popularidad llegó con los trabajos de la banda alemana Kraftwerk, que surgió de la corriente del krautrock. Pero a partir de su disco Autobahn (1974) se empezó a fusionar el pop minimalista con la música electrónica. Entre 1974 y 1981, la banda desarrolló su estilo, que después fue denominado Electro y tuvo características bailables. Utilizaban la electrónica y la robótica para simbolizar (y a veces celebrar jubilosamente) la alienación del mundo tecnológico moderno. Hasta el día de hoy su música permaneció absolutamente electrónica. En Alemania, bandas tales como Tangerine Dream, Can, Neu! y otros incorporaron los sonidos particularmente electrónicos a sus temas. La música de Kraftwerk tuvo gran influencia en Estados Unidos, donde a principios de los años ochenta, surgió la música house, que fue, a grandes rasgos, un estilo más minimalista y electrónico de la música disco de los años setenta. En enero de 1969, Jean-Michel Jarre entra al Groupe de Recherches Musicales (Grupo de Investigación Musical) donde se entrevista con su maestro Pierre Schaeffer. Nació en Lyon, hijo de Maurice Jarre, autor de importantes bandas sonoras cinematográficas, como las de Lawrence de Arabia (1962) o Doctor Zhivago (1965), ambas dirigidas por David Lean. Recibió una formación académica: estudió en el Conservatorio de París y con Pierre Schaeffer en el Groupe de Recherches Musicales. Experimentador excepcional, en la década de 1970 publicó Oxygene. Era su segundo álbum, vendió más de 16 millones de ejemplares en todo el mundo y se convirtió en uno los mayores éxitos de la historia de la música francesa y en un emblema de la música electrónica de la era analógica con cerca de 86 millones de discos vendidos de toda su discografía Jarre fue el primer músico occidental en realizar una gira por la China post-Mao, en conseguir la mayor audiencia en directo en los cinco continentes con 3,5 millones de espectadores, en llevar la música electrónica a la Ópera de París, en subastar una única copia de uno de sus LP, en congregar más de un millón de espectadores en un concierto en la Plaza de la Concordia de París en 1979 y 2,5 millones en La Défense, también en París, en 1990. Sampleadores y synth pop A fines de los años setenta y comienzos de los ochenta, los sintetizadores analógicos dieron paso a los digitales y a los sampleadores. Los primeros sampleadores eran excesivamente costosos. Empresas como Fairlight y New England Digital vendían instrumentos que costaban más de 100.000 dólares. A mediados de los ochenta, esto cambió con el desarrollo de sampleadores económicos. Desde fines de los años setenta, grupos como Gary Numan, Heaven 17, Eurythmics, Severed Heads, The Human League, Yazoo, The Art of Noise, Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark, Depeche Mode y New Order desarrollaron maneras completamente nuevas de hacer música popular con medios electrónicos. En la música New Wave, el grupo Fad Gadget se cita como el padre del uso de lo electrónico. Años ochenta Mezclas del estilo electro con el house generaron, a mediados de los ochenta, la música techno (en Detroit, Michigan, EE. UU.) y la house (en Chicago, Illinois). La gran popularidad de la música electrónica llegó a fines de los años ochenta, cuando también en Europa productores y DJs empezaban a producir temas de techno y acid. Esta corriente estaba influenciada desde varias ramas del pop como la EBM y el electro pop de formaciones como Depeche Mode, lo que generó nuevas ramas dentro de la música electrónica, como el trance y el dance europeo. El desarrollo del sonido techno en Detroit y la house music en Chicago desde principios a finales de los ochenta y el posterior movimiento británico de acid house de fines de los ochenta a principios de los noventa, todos empujaron el desarrollo y aceptación de la música electrónica e introdujeron la música dance en las discotecas. La composición electrónica puede crear ritmos más rápidos y más inhumanamente precisos que lo que se puede utilizando percusión tradicional. La música dance a veces presenta sonidos de instrumentos tradicionales y voces (samples o ‘muestras’) alterados electrónicamente. La caída de los precios en los equipos electrónicos ha hecho que la música popular los haya adoptado cada vez más. Artistas como Madonna, Björk y Moby han popularizado variantes de esta forma de música. Música industrial La habilidad natural de las máquinas para hacer ruidos estocásticos, inarmónicos, de estática llevó a un género de música conocido como música industrial tal como Throbbing Gristle (que comenzó a trabajar en 1975), Wavestar y Cabaret Voltaire. Algunos artistas, como Nine Inch Nails, KMFDM, Rammstein, Marilyn Manson y Severed Heads, tomaron algunas de las aventuradas innovaciones de la musique concrète y las aplicaron a la música dance mecánica y a las guitarras de metal. Otros, como Test Department, Einstürzende Neubauten, tomaron este nuevo sonido y crearon composiciones electrónicas infernales. Mientras tanto otros grupos (Robert Rich, zoviet*france:, rapoon) tomaron estos timbres destemplados y los fundieron en paisajes sonoros más evocativos. Y aun otros (Front 242, Skinny Puppy) combinaron esa aspereza con sonidos más bailables y pop, formando la música corporal electrónica (EBM o Electronic Body Music). Aliados con el interés creciente en la música electrónica e industrial, se encuentran artistas que trabajaron en el ámbito de la música dub. Notable en esta área está el productor Adrian Sherwood, cuya discográfica On-U Sound en los años ochenta fue responsable de integrar la estética industrial y del ruido con la producción de cinta y dub, con artistas tales como el industrial-funk Tackhead, el vocalista Mark Stewart y otros. Esto allanó el camino para el interés en los años noventa por el dub, primero a través de bandas tales como Meat Beat Manifesto y luego para los productores de downtempo y trip hop como Kruder & Dorfmeister. Jazz electrónico En jazz, los instrumentos acústicos amplificados y los sintetizadores se combinaron en una serie de importantes grabaciones del grupo Weather Report. Joe Zawinul, el teclista del grupo, ha continuado produciendo música de este tipo. El notable pianista de jazz Herbie Hancock con la banda The Headhunters (‘los cazadores de cabezas’) en los años setenta también introdujo a los oyentes de jazz en una amplísima paleta de sonidos electrónicos, que más adelante exploró con más entusiasmo en su disco Future Shock, una colaboración con el productor de música Bill Laswell en los ochenta, que engendró el éxito pop Rockit en 1983. Músicos como Tangerine Dream, Brian Eno, Vangelis, Jean Michel Jarre, Klaus Schulze, Ray Buttigieg y los japoneses Kitaro e Isao Tomita también popularizaron el sonido electrónico. La industria del cine también utilizó largamente la música electrónica en películas. Un ejemplo es la banda de sonido de Wendy Carlos en A Clockwork Orange (La naranja mecánica, el filme de Stanley Kubrick sobre la novela de Anthony Burgess). La banda de sonido de Forbidden Planet (El planeta prohibido), de Louis y Bebe Barron, había usado sonido electrónico (aunque no sintetizadores) en 1956. Una vez que los sonidos electrónicos se volvieron más comunes en las grabaciones populares, otras películas de ciencia ficción, como Blade Runner y la serie Alien empezaron a depender fuertemente en el uso de música electrónica y de efectos derivados, para generar el ambiente y la modalidad terrorífica. Los grupos de música electrónica fueron contratados para producir bandas sonoras. Años noventa En los años noventa, la música electrónica conquistó prácticamente todo el mundo. Desde varios países se incorporaron elementos nuevos, como es el caso del jungle inglés que se basa en ritmos complejos derivados de la música caribeña, o el trance que nacio al comienzo de esta decada en los clubes de Frankfurt Alemania, tambien el dub o el nortec, derivado de la música tradicional mexicana y la electrónica. A finales de los años noventa, fueron naciendo nuevos géneros como el Tribal derivado de sonidos tribales y percusiones. También se popularizaron más géneros como el progressive y el deep house. En la actualidad, la música electrónica está consolidada en todo el mundo, teniendo millones de seguidores que disfrutan con los sonidos creados por artistas que utilizan máquinas y computadoras. Artistas Algunos de los exponentes mas famosos en el mundo de la música electrónica son: *Kraftwerk *Axwell *Pierre Schaeffer *Benny Benassi *Bob Sinclar *Armin van Buuren *Daft Punk *Dj Tiësto *Fat Boy Slim *Justice *Hernan Cattaneo *Jean-Michel Jarre *Ferry Corsten *Carl Cox *David Guetta *Armand van Helden *Sasha *Paul van Dyk *Sven Väth *The Chemical Brothers *Ricardo Villalobos *Westbam *Miss Kittin *Underworld *Dj Hell *Ellen Allien *Orbital *Marusha *Chris Liebing Véase también *Géneros de música electrónica *Música clásica electroacústica *Listado de artistas de música electrónica alternativa (EBM, Industrial, Futurepop, Dark electro...) Enlaces externos *DanceLatinoamerica.com (portal de música electrónica; en español). *ElectroMusica.com (composición, edición y producción de música electrónica). *Emoxion.com (discotecas con música electrónica). *SolMusica.es Desde el abismo, vídeo musical de animación de TechNoelY). *Traficantes.net (Techno rebelde, un siglo de músicas electrónicas, de Ariel Kyrou; libro en pdf con licencia Creative Commons). Categoría:Géneros musicales